


Miss Steinfeld's New Toy

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Hailee Steinfeld wanted to be seen as an adult for her acting career. And her new manager has come up with a way for her to do that.This story was requested by Discord user gibbsy34.





	Miss Steinfeld's New Toy

Hailee Steinfeld wasn’t sure about this. She had hired a new manager the old one was getting on her nerves. Only getting her opportunities for roles that made her seem like she was still just a child. She wanted more adult roles. So she found a manager that had told her that she would help her get those roles that she wanted so badly. And she had some ideas for her to become right for those roles.

She had decided that if Hailee wanted those roles that she would have to gain some experience in more mature things. She convinced her that she should enjoy some dominance in the bedroom. But she didn’t have a man that she would try that within her personal life. So her new manager said that she had just the thing to get her that femdom experience that she thought that she needed.

“These are some of you fans from the audience tonight.” her manager said as she led a few men into her dressing room. She thought that if she had picked her fans they may be more receptive to her commands. Hailee looked at the man gathered there. Each one was more excited than the last. She spotted an attractive man on the end. “Him,” she said looking at him. The manager pushed the others out the dressing room crestfallen that they weren’t picked by Hailee.

“Did she tell you what you were here to do?” Hailee asked him eyeing him up and down. Even though she had had her doubts about this she found ideas popping into her head to try and make him do. “Yes,” he said taking in a breath as he watched her. “Good I have a present for you,” she said digging out something that she didn’t think she was going to use but that was the first thought that popped into her head when she saw him.

She handed him her vibrator. “I want you to strip and fuck yourself with this,” she said with a smile. He without hesitation stripped for her. He had an erection already. And as she watched with a smile she saw him suck on that vibrator. Then she saw him turn it on and slowly insert it into his ass. “Oh.” he moaned as he felt the vibration in his rectum. “Hailee.” he moaned. “What did you call me?” Hailee demanded. He froze.

“Hailee,” he said not sure of what to think was going to happen. “You don’t get to call me that. I’m Miss Steinfeld to you,” she said looking sternly at him. “Y-Yes Miss Steinfeld.” he moaned as he felt the vibrator working in his ass and his cock started to spurt pre-cum. “Are you getting close to cumming for me?” she asked seeing this. “Yes.” he moaned as he saw her slowly taking off her jacket and then slowly taking off the rest of her clothes too.

“FUCK!!” he moaned as she removed her bra so that she was sitting in front of him topless. And seeing her like that made him cum for her sending his cum onto the floor. “Oooo. Did you see something that you liked?” she asked with a smile knowing full well that she was the cause of this orgasm. “Yes Miss Steinfeld.” he sighed as he went to remove the vibrator from his asshole.

“Did I say that you could remove that from your ass?” she asked standing up and slowly walking over to him. “No you didn’t Miss Steinfeld,” he said removing his hand from the vibrator. “That’s because I wanted to see if a man with a vibrator in his ass will be a good lover,” she said giving him a slight kiss. “But with all of these transgressions I don’t know if you deserve this pussy,” she said slowly removing her panties.

“What do I have to do to prove to you that I deserve that Miss Steinfeld?” he begged as her as he saw her sit back in the chair. “Then I want you to pleasure my pussy right here and right now,” she said displaying her pussy for him. He fell to his knees and crawled to her pussy and dove tongue first into it. “Oh does my little toy want to prove himself that badly?” she asked as he lapped away at her pussy.

He didn’t stop just lapped away. He did everything that he could think to make her feel good. And possible let him inside of her. All the while the vibrator was still working on his asshole. As he lapped away on her pussy he came again to the delicious taste of Miss Steinfeld. “Did my little toy just cum again. You better save some of that for my pussy...if you can make me cum like never before.” she moaned as she felt his tongue licking every inch of her pussy.

He did everything that he could to make that come true. And when she did she sent a stream of her juices down his throat as he came for a third time as he looked up with begging eyes. Like a puppy that wanted his master to reward him for a good job. “You did very well my little toy. I guess you can feel the joy of this pussy with that dick of yours,” she said with a smile. Keeping her legs spread with a look that said that she was waiting for this.

He without hesitation again he rushed up to her legs and rammed his rock hard cock inside of her. “Oooo. That’s a good toy. But remember that this is only because I wanted you there. From n-now on you need to prove yourself to fuck me. Only when I say.” Hailee said looking at her toy. “Yes Miss Steinfeld.” he moaned as he pumped into her as the vibrator worked on his ass too.

“Are you getting close?” Hailee moaned as she felt her own orgasm coming. “Only if you are Miss Steinfeld,” he said trying like hell not to cum. It was a fight he never thought he would have to fight with Hailee. Because he always imagined that if he ever got the chance to fuck her that she would want him to. That she would beg him for his cock. But to become her little toy was an experience that he never thought he would have.

“Good boy. And I think you can cum whenever you want. But only if you cum inside of me.” she moaned as she felt his cock twitch and shoot small shots of cum inside of her. “Y-YES MISS STEINFELD!!!!” he screamed as he shot his load deep inside of her. Causing her to cum too. She got out from under him. “I want you to stay in here while I go out on stage. And I want you to keep that vibrator in your ass until I get back,” she said going to the make up table and touching up what needed to be touched up as she found the outfit to where.

“Y-Yes Miss Steinfeld.” he sighed still enjoying the orgasm he just had. She walked out of the dressing room to find her manager. “I see what you mean now. But I want that man to travel with me where ever I go as my little toy. Make it happen.” she said looking at her. “Of course. Break a leg out there girl,” she said with a smile. “I’m not a girl. I’m a WOMAN.” she said with a wink as she walked out on stage to the roar of the crowd.


End file.
